


Erring Disturbance

by jazz_keeps_that_sadzz_away



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, WW2, but i got this out of it so im pretty pleased, forgot to tag that, i found a old kinky thing of america and japan in my folders, it was horrifying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazz_keeps_that_sadzz_away/pseuds/jazz_keeps_that_sadzz_away
Summary: 1937, July, and he knew he had been mistaken in all his judgment in trusting the nation called Japan.
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), I guess??? - Relationship, america is just weirdly soft for china, america went from disappointed dad to murderer for his crush in like ten seconds, i still dont know - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Erring Disturbance

There was not a soul he loathed more than the despicable nation of Japan.

He remembers meeting the at the time seemingly gentle man. He remembers showing him all types of things outside his country, the way charcoal eyes lit up in curiosity. He had thought that was the beginning of a gentle and kindred friendship.

When Japan joined the Axis Powers, he thought nothing of it. Japan wanted power, that was understandable; he and the Axis Powers would soon be taken down without much struggle.

_1937, July, and he knew he had been mistaken in all his judgment._

"The Rape of Nanjing"

America could only just stare when he had seen the state China had been in.

The man had always been frail in structure but never in spirit. It gave him a shiver of uneasiness to meet eye contact with the glassed and red shot eyes, vaguely seeing the bruises that looked more like _claws_ than hands. Never before he felt such a deranged _loathing_.

_Japan was a grotesque leviathan._

It morbidly amazed him, how cocky Japan had gotten. How vulgar and wrong he grew. His confliction felt as though he was the one to kill this creature-

But when he came rushing down from his thirst for death he could only blame himself, stare dejectedly and angrily at his own hands; seeming to glare in every line and dip within his palm that once shook with those claws. He isolated himself from the cause of his agony and the need for blood. He couldn't wash off the disgust the felt in the very pores of his marrow, and it consumed him in paranoia. He made no contact, he listened blindly to his children in a clinging hope he could be given a semblance of peace; to rest himself.

That was what Japan wanted.

()()()

"You want to join the war?"

England's voice was not accusatory, but tired and croaking. He was helplessly confused. France didn't seem to be aware there was anyone even around him, while Russia gently and tenderly rubbed his sore and healing wounds. The other nations either similarly did the two while others bore glares into his body. He, of course, couldn't blame them.

America blankly stared at his once brother, nodding ever so slightly. "I am," he said evenly, tone calm enough.

His pocketed hands twitched and flexed taught with _eagerness._

Blue eyes gazed to China, who sat in his chair as if he wasn't an adult, knees drawn upwards and head on them. His bruises had only multiplied, and he felt a strong sense of empathy and need to soothe him as the burns on his back ghosted. He gave a little smile to his brother as he looked back at him.

"I've got some rodents to kill; can't let them go unwatched for too long, yeah?" He softly murmured in the quiet room (it was more for China, who raised his eyes which made America feel pleasant).

Somehow it seemed like a bold statement because they knew exactly what he would do. Who he would kill, _maim._

China's eyes melted and America grew all the more insatiable.


End file.
